As an electric connection box mounted on an automobile, there is a structure accommodating a circuit constituent in a case. The circuit constituent comprises a circuit board, a bus bar wired along the back face of the circuit board and a switching member such as a relay implemented on the front face side of the circuit board, and a terminal portion is formed on the bus bar by bending its end substantially in the L shape. The case comprises a frame arranged on the circuit board and fixed along its peripheral edge and a cover assembled on the frame covering the circuit board. The terminal portions of the bus bar are bent substantially in the L shape and are substantially arranged in one line with each other between the frame and the cover and projected to the outside of the case.
In this type of electric connection box, when the other connector is to be fitted with the terminal portion from its tip end side, there is a concern that the terminal portion might be deformed so as to be inclined with respect to its base end portion as a fulcrum due to a pressing force caused by the fitting resistance. As a measure against it, a structure can be considered including a rib-shaped support portion formed at the peripheral edge portion of the cover and the support portion positioned towards the terminal portion to prevent inclined deformation of the terminal portion.
One of the electric connection boxes is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-164039
When the support portion, which is an inclination preventing means of the terminal portion, is formed on the cover as above, there is a concern that the cover might be displaced by the pressing force from the terminal portion side and as a result, becomes unable to regulate the inclined deformation of the terminal portion any more.
The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to prevent deformation of the terminal portion of the bus bar.